My Puppy
by flexo WKS
Summary: Kaihun - Exo - yaoi - kai x sehun. Nasib sial membuat Sehun seperti anak anjing yang baru saja di buang . Tapi siapa sangka jika ia malah dipungut oleh namja se seksi Kim Jongin.
1. Chapter 1

My Puppy

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di sebuah soffa empuk yang sangat nyaman. Tempat duduk paling nyaman yang pernah ia duduki. Bahkan Sehun tidak punya di flat sempitnya yang ia sewa beberapa minggu yang lalu. Harganya sewanya memang sangat murah bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Ia harus rela makan sehari sekali dengan porsi setengah.

Sehun memang miskin. Tapi tidak pernah semenyedihkan ini. Kemarin ia hanya perlu belajar dan belajar agar ia bisa sekolah geratis. Untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari ada neneknya yang menyuruh Sehun untuk tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi . Neneknya sudah pergi. Sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Meninggalkan nya sendiri dengan beban hidup yang sangat berat untuk seorang anak SMA.

Dan entah takdir dari mana yang membawa nya berada di ruangan audisi ini. Bukan audisi untuk agensi terkenal. Sama sekali bukan . Ia sedang ikut audisi untuk menjadi aktor . Bukan aktor biasa. Tapi aktor film dewasa. Ia tahu ini sama sekali bukan jalan yang benar. Tapi ia memilihnya . Bahkan ia sempat minta maaf ribuan kali di depan foto mendiang neneknya dan ekspresi di gambar hitam putih itu masih sama. Nenek nya masih tersenyum . Bukankah itu berarti nenek nya tidak marah? Ia tahu ini bodoh . Tapi biarkan saja selama itu membuatnya nyaman.

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu ketika dua orang namja masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Satu seorang ahjusshi berbadan tegap dengan brewok di wajahnya tapi masih tetap terlihat tampan . Dan seorang lagi lebih muda dengan rambut berantakan yang entah bagaimana terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja hitam nya.

"Oh Sehun? " tanya yang berbadan tegap .

Sehun mengangguk gugup.

"Namaku Choi Siwon. Dan ini Kim Jongin. "

Dan orang yang disebut Jongin tampak tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Kau masih SMA? " Jongin bertanya datar.

"Aniya..." Sehun mnyanggah karena ia memalsukan usianya .

"Gwenchana, iklan itu hanya formalitas saja. " ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum ramah.

" Buka baju mu. " Jongin berkata dingin sambil membalikkan kursi lipat disamping nya lalu duduk dengan malas disitu.

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Laki-laki bernama Jongin itu membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Dengan tangan bergetar ia membuka kemejanya lalu menurunkan celananya . Wajahnya sudah semerah stroberi ketika mata tajam Kim Jongin menatap tubuh telanjangnya.

"Celana dalamnya juga. "

"Nde? " Sehun mencoba memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar

Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin justru berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mendekati Sehun . Duduk berjongkok tepat didepan Sehun dengan wajah menghadap tepat di depan kemaluan nya.

Dengan wajah yang masih tanpa ekspresi ia menarik celana dalam Sehun membuat Sehun reflek mengatupkan lututnya tapi kemudian dibuka lebar oleh Jongin .

Nafas Sehun tersengal. Dadanya berdebar hebat. Ia sangat ingin menarik apa saja untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang nya. Ingin menghilang saja dari tatapan observasi milik Kim Jongin .

Tubuhnya menegang ketika tangan dingin Jongin membelai miliknya pelan lalu menggenggamnya erat dengan tiba-tiba . Sehun mendesah . Tidak munafik. Ia pernah masturbasi . Bagaimana pun ia seorang pria. Tapi jika orang lain yang melakukan itu padanya , ini yang pertama kali untuk Sehun .

Tangan Jongin meraba perut Sehun dan yang satu mulai bergerak naik turun. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ketika Jongin menatap ke arahnya . Ia menahan desahanya dengan menggigit bibir bahwa nya kuat-kuat. Tapi tetap saja suara itu keluar. Dan Jongin secara tiba-tiba menjaga jarak dari Sehun sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kau ditolak. " ujarnya datar.

Siwon membelalak terkejut begitupula Sehun. Ia menatap Jongin tak percaya lalu dengan kikuk memunguti pakainya.

"Wae? "

"Aku butuh seorang top, dan kurasa kau tidak pantas untuk itu. " Jongin berkata masih dengan memalingkan muka. Kali ini dia fokus pada file di tangannya.

"Benar juga, sayang sekali sebenarnya. " Siwon berkata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan bajumu, kau boleh pergi. "

Jongin hendak keluar tapi Sehun menarik lengannya dengan tergesa-gesa . Matanya memerah dan sedikit berkaca-kaca .

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak bisa jadi seorang top? Aku belum mencobanya kan? "

"Kau tidak bisa. Aku bisa melihat nya. "

"Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan . Aku akan berusaha. " air mata Sehun benar-benar akan keluar.

Jongin mendesah kesal. Susah memang menghadapi bocah. Ia berbalik lalu melepas kemejanya . Tubuhnya kekar dan terpahat abs coklat di perutnya. Sehun menatap perutnya sendiri yang berkulit pucat sangat datar. Sangat berbeda.

"Arraseo, lakukan kalau begitu. Jadilah top untukku. " Jongin berjalan pelan mendekati Sehun yang masih telanjang .

"Denganmu? " Sehun bertanya gugup.

Jongin tidak menjawabnya. Ia terus saja berjalan hingga jarak mereka tak lebih dari beberapa centi saja. Sangat dekat, bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Jongin dalam jarak ini.

"Ap.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? "

Jongin tersenyum canggung dan sukses membuat jantung Sehun melompat .

"Aku, aku tidak tahu, setidaknya beri aku petunjuk sedikit saja. "

"Aku lebih suka memberi contoh daripada memberikan petunjuk ." ujar Jongin pelan sambil mendorong Sehun terlentang di atas sofa .

Jongin mengecup pelan bibir Sehun. Lalu mengulum bibirnya dan mulai bermain dengan lidahnya. Gerakan nya terhenti ketika ia rasa respon Sehun terlalu pasif.

"Kau belum pernah berciuman ?"

Sehun mengangguk dan sejenak Jongin merasa sangat bersalah. Ia menarik diri lalu memunguti pakaian Sehun.

"Pulang lah , jangan terlibat dengan hal semacam ini. "

Sehun terdiam sejenak . Untuk sesaat ia merasa jadi orang paling memalukan di dunia. Ia beringsut memakai pakainya satu persatu dengan kepala yang terus menatap ke lantai marmer di bawah kakinya. Dan ketika sebuah koin logam menggelinding dari saku celananya ia tersadar jika hanya itu satu-satunya uang yang ia miliki . Dia harus pulang jalan kaki menempuh jarak sekitar dua puluh kilometer dengan perut kosong. Suatu keajaiban jika dia bisa bertahan untuk tetap hidup.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang tengah memungut uang koin dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelas kan. Mungkin rasa iba atau rasa simpati yang berlebihan . Ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas sesuatu dalam dadanya seakan berteriak agar melakukan sesuatu pada bocah bertubuh kurus di hadapannya itu.

"Aku antar pulang. " ujar Jongin sambil menarik lengan Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Gomawo... "

.

.

.

Kaki Jongin melangkah pelan menuju sebuah gedung bertingkat yang tampak sangat kumuh. Meskipun Sehun berkali-kali meyakinkan nya bahwa itu tidak terlihat seburuk penampilannya , tetap saja ia tidak bisa menganggapnya demikian .

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ada niatan untuk mengajak Jongin mampir ke tempatnya. Tapi namja seksi itu melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam , bahkan kini ia berjalan didepan Sehun .

Lalu tak lama kemudian Sehun menghentikan kaki nya di depan sebuah pintu kusam ber gembok tradisional . Jongin mengangkat alis melihatnya. Ia menggeleng pelan ketika melihat betapa susahnya Sehun berusaha membuka pintu. Dan nafas Jongin tercekat ketika melihat sebuah ruangan sempit dengan setumpuk kardus di dalamnya nya.

Ia masuk ke rumah Sehun bahkan tanpa dipersilakan oleh sang pemilik rumah . Memandang takjub ke arah tumpukan kardus Sehun yang belum dirapikan . Bukan karena malas atau semacamnya , tapi lebih karena Sehun tidak punya lemari untuk meletakkan barang nya.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tengah menahan malu atas tamu yang tak diundang nya ini.

"Oh Sehun ?"

"Nde? "

"Kajja! "

"Mwoya? "

"Tinggallah di tempatku. "

Rahang Sehun terbuka. Mungkin ia memang sedikit berharap Jongin akan memberinya sedikit pertolongan . Beberapa lembar uang atau bahan makanan .Tapi ia tidak berani berharap pertolongan semacam ini yang akan ia dapat .

"Jinjja ?" ujar Sehun tak percaya .

"Cepat lah sebelum aku berubah pikiran ."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan memperlakukan mu spesial karena kau sama sekali bukan tamuku. " kata Jongin ketika ia memandu Sehun masuk ke kamar kosong di apartemen nya.

"Dan karena aku berbaik hati menampungmu disini , sebaiknya kau tahu diri dengan membuat dirimu berguna di tempat ini ."

"Nde... "

"Dan kau bisa menempati ruangan itu. " Jongin berujar datar sambil menoleh ke sebuah pintu di sebelah kanan ruang tamu.

Ia menggeleng kan kepalanya frustrasi . Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan Sebenarnya ? Memungut anak anjing yang baru saja ia temui. Sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya . Sejak kapan ia sebaik ini? Karena ia sama sekali bukan orang baik .

Sehun terdiam sambil menatap haru ke arah Jongin . Ia berjalan pelan mendekat lalu memeluk namja itu. Jongin yang biasanya sangat tidak suka bersentuhan dengan sembarangan orang kali ini hanya terdiam. Ada sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang mengalami euforia berlebihan . Menurutnya itu hanya perasaan puas setelah berbuat kebaikan , meski pun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tidak yakin.

"Gomawo, Jongin-ssi. "

"Arra,.. Lepaskan pelukanmu dan bereskan sampah-sampah mu ini. "

Sehun menarik diri dengan kikuk. Ia akan segera beranjak ke kamar barunya tapi sebuah pertanyaan menggantung di angan-angan nya. Membuatnya menatap Jongin ragu. Tapi kemudian rasa penasaran nya menyruak mengalahkan rasa takutnya pada Jongin .

"Jongin-ssi? Kau ini,... Top? Atau Bot? "

Jongin menaikan sebelas alisnya . Kenapa Sehun bertanya seperti itu?

"Wae? Apakah kau fikir aku pemain juga? "

"Kau bukan? "

Jongin tertawa tipis.

"Aku sutradara. "

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Apa ini? Yang itu aja belum kelar. Hhaha. Mianhae..


	2. Chapter 2

My Pupy

.

.

.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang tengah melahap sarapanya dengan penuh penghayatan. Menikmati setiap kunyahannya dengan cara yang tidak pernah Jongin lihat sebelumnya. Benar-benar seperti anak anjing.

"Pelan-pelan!"

"Uhm ndeh…." Sehun memelankan gerakannya.

"Apa seenak itu?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum. Dan dada Jongin meleleh melihat ekspresi Sehun. Dia sudah gila. Benar-benar gila untuk terpikat dengan bocah ingusan semacam ini.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya yang dari tadi bergetar. Nama Do Kyunso tertulis di layarnya. Lima panggilan tak terjawab. Bocah ini mungkin sedang frustasi. Karena memang dia hanya menghubunginya jika sedang frustasi.

Dan jika sepuluh menit kemudian ia tak mengangkat telpon Kyungso, maka tak lama kemudian namja itu akan berada di balik pintunya. Merengek minta bercinta sampai pagi. Dan ini masih sangat pagi untuk menuju pagi selanjutnya.

Jongin sedang malas. Sedang tidak ingin bercinta dengan siapapun. Mungkin anak anjing di depannya ini adalah sebuah pengecualian. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak akan bercinta dengan Sehun seburuk apapun ia menginginkannya. Ia masih punya rasa kemanusiaan.

Jongin melihat jam-nya dan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke studio. Ia menatap Sehun yang sedang meneguk susu coklat dengan tergesa-gesa. Lalu mendadak mual.

"Aku antar ke Sekolah."

Jongin menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang di tautkan sambil mengamati Sehun yang tergagap. Ia sangat senang ketika mendapati Sehun yang kebingungan mengalihkan pandangan setiap kali ia menatap manik mata namja itu. Sangat polos dan lucu. Dan sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat ekspresi seperti itu. Dan ia ingin Sehun tetap seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap pinggir jalan selama perjalanan menuju sekolah. Sangat membosankan sebenarnya karena ia lebih tertarik menatap interior mobil sport mewah milik Kim Jongin. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Akan sangat memalukan jika Jongin melihatnya.

"Kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas tiga."

"Ah… lalu bagaimana kau busa membayar sekolahmu?"

"Beasiswa.."

"Dan bagaimana anak pandai sepertimu mau jadi aktor porno? Bodoh sekali!"

Sehun terdiam. Ia melirik Jongin sekilas. Dan wajah datar itu membuatnya berdegup kencang. Ia selalu terngiang bagaimana cara Jongin menyentuhnya di hari pertama bertemu.

"Aku melakukannya bukan karena menginginkannya. Kau pikir aku menyukainya?"

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, bilang saja padaku." Jongin berkata pelan. Sangat memalukan untuk berkata demikian.

Mobil Jongin berbelok memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah Sehun. Menghentikanya beberapa mereter dari pintu gerbang. Dan kemudian ia ingin tertawa melihat bagaimana susahnya Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu membantu melepas sabuk pengaman Sehun. Dan hembusan nafas bocah itu membuatnya hampir lepas kendali. Membuatnya enggan untuk menarik tubuhnya kembali. Ia menatap Sehun yang tidak menyadari keadaan dan masih sibuk memperhatikan sabuk pengaman. Bulu mata yang panjang. Kulit seputih susu. Dan bibir plum yang kemarin sempat ia cium. Sangat indah. Tapi otak Jongin berteriak agar ia segera menjauh sebelum hasratnya lepas kendali.

Sabuk pengaman Sehun terlepas. Dan ada rasa sesal sangat hati Jongin untuk menyudahi momen ini. Harusnya is melekatkannya dengan super glue agar tidak bisa lepas. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa sendiri menanggapi pikian absurdnya itu.

"Sehun-ah…" panggil Jongin ketika ia beehasil membantu Sehun dengan sabuk pengamannya

"Nde?" Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan itu membuat Jongin menahan diri setengah mati untuk tidak mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Belajarlah dengan baik!"

"Tentu saja, hyung." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Ia membuka pintu mobil. Meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah membeku dengan pikiran absurdnya. Suara Sehun yang memanggilnya hyung terus berputar dan menggema di telingannya. Membuat bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Entah bagaimana itu bisa membuatnya senang. Untuk sesaat otot wajahnya terasa kaku karena sudah sangat lama ia tidak tersenyum selebar ini. Haruskah ia berterimakasih untuk ini?

.

.

.

'Odiga?'

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk atas nama Do Kyungso di ponsel Jongin.

Sibuk. Pergi jauh.

Jongin melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang. Dan entah bagaiman itu membuat pnselnya berdering terus tanpa henti.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya enggan lalu meraih ponselnya dengan susah payah. Menekan tombol hijau dan sesaat kemudian suara manja Do Kyungso terdengar dari seberang jaringan.

"Bogoshipposeo…"

"Neo micheso?"

"Kau tau aku memang gila."

"Aku ada jadwal film."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Bukan urusanku."

"Hya Kim Jongin!"

Jongin menekan tombol power di ponselnya dan ia yakin pemudia di seberang sana tengah menyumpahinya dengan kata-kata paling kasar di dunia. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Sama sekali tidak peduli. Sejak awal ia memang tidak peduli dengan bocah itu. Hanya saja ia susah menahan diri jika sudah digoda. Ia akan lepas kendali.

.

.

.

Sehun mendesah bosan. Sudah pukul satu pagi dan Jongin belum juga pulang. Lagi pula wajar jika Jongin belum pulang. Memangnya dia anak SMA?

Tak selang lama kemudian sebuah suara benturan terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Mungkin itu Jongin, tapi apa yang membuat namja itu seribut ini? Apa ia menabrak sesuatu? Sehun buru- buru keluar untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Dan tubuhnya membeku melihat pemandangan di atas meja ruang tamu.

Jongin terduduk diatas meja sedang memangku seorang namja dengan kancing baju terbuka. Mulut mereka saling bertaut diringi dengan desahan rendah sang namja mungil di pangkuan Jongin. Pemuda itu membuka celana Jongin dan menarik diri untuk mengulum Juniornya. Mata Jongin terpejam dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah Sehun lihat. Tapi jujur itu membuat tingkat ketampanan Jongin meningkat 75,60 persen menurut kalkulasi Sehun.

Ia ingin segera berbalik lalu bersembunyi dan pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi tapi tubuhnya kaku. Bahkan untuk sekedar berkedip saja ia tidak mampu. Kemudian pandangan Jongin yang tak sengaja melihat sosok Sehun membuat darahnya kembali mengalir. Membuat otaknya kembali bekerja dan dengan secepat yang ia biasa, Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hentikan…" ujar Jongin dengan perasaan tak jelas.

"Hentikan Do Kyungso!" kali ini nada suaranya agak naik.

Lalu Kyungso menyudahinya dengan wajah kebingungan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal.

"Wae?"

"Pulanglah!" Jongin berkata dingin sambil membenarkan posisi pakaiannya.

Kyungso kenal Jongin sudah sangat lama. Dan sekeras apapun ia memohon, jika sudah seperti ini akan percuma saja. Ia mengalah meskipun dengan sangat enggan. Melangkah dengan sangat berat menuju pintu apartemen Jongin. Meninggalkan Jongin temenung dengan pikiran kalutnya. Dan ini kali pertama ia melihat Jongin seperti ini.

Jongin menatap pintu apartemennya yang baru tertutup dengan perasaan kosong. Ia bingung atas apa yang merasuki pikirannya. Rasa bersalah dan hina dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dan itu semua jarena tatapan polos Sehun kepadanya. Ia benar-benar merasa berdosa.

Ia melangkah menuju kamar Sehun. Mengabaikan celananya yang sedikit sesak karena mikiknya tengah ereksi meskipun belum sepenuhnya bangun. Ia mengetuk pintu sekali. Dua kali dan tak teredengar tanggapan dari dalam pintu itu. Apa sudah tidur? Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"Oh Sehun…"

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka dan Sehun muncul dengan wajah memerah. Itu membuat Jongin merasa bersalah entah untuk apa.

"Mian… hyung." Kata -kata itu keluar begitu saja untuk mengalihkan rasa canggung di dada Sehun.

Jongin tertawa tipis. Entah bagaimana ia mendapati ini sangat lucu. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Aku, sudah mengganggu kalian bukan? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun .

"Lain kali bisakah pura-pura tidak melihatnya? Kau membuatku harus bermain solo untuk menidurkan ereksiku."

Sehun melirik ke arah kemaluan Jongin dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

Sehun menarik Jongin kedalam kamar lalu duduk dengan lututnya di hadapan Jongin. Menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Akan ku bantu." Ujar Sehun yang membuat Jongin girang setengah mati.

Ini tidak benar menurut Jongin. Tapi bukan ia yang memaksa Sehun. Bocah itu yang menawarkan diri. Dan segala pikiran rasional tentang menjaga kepolosan Sehun hilang begitu saja di telan hasrat untuk terpuaskan.

Pikirannya kacau tapi sedetik kemudian ia menarik Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlibat dengan hal semacam ini."

Jongin mendesah kesal lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu ada goresan yang menyayat hati Sehun atas penolakannya itu. Membuat Sehun merasa sangat menyedihkan. Benar-benar menyakitkan untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. Kenapa Jongin menolaknya? Padahal ia bisa bersentuhan sedemikian rupa dengan namja kecil tadi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

My puppy

.

.

.

Rasa malu itu memang tidak menyenangkan. Ada kalanya Sehun ingin membuang rasa itu, dan bersikap seolah apa yang ia perbuat adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi tidak bisa. Sehun sudah mencobanya puluhan kali tapi ia tetap saja tersipu setiap kali matanya bertemu dengan Jongin. Penolakan Jongin terus terputar ulang di kepalanya. Bagai mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui bahkan ketika ia terjaga.

Pikiran Sehun tersadar ketika suara klakson mobil mengagetkannya. Ia sudah tiba di halaman gedung apartemen Jongin tanpa ia sadari. Menepuk pipinya keras-keras hingga meninggalkan semburat merah di wajah pucatnya. Memaksa dirinya untuk bersikap wajar, toh Jongin juga bersikap demikian.

Mata Sehun menerawang di sekeliling ruangan. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jongin disana. Ia mendesah lega. Tapi seorang gadis yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Jongin membuatnya membeku. Seperti waktu itu. Seperti ketika ia melihat Jongin bermesraan dengan namja mungil di ruang tamu. Perasaanya terasa tak keruan. Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin ia hanya terkejut karena baru pertama kali melihat perempuam berbaju minim secara langsung. Meskipin ia pernah melihat yamg tanpa busana di video, tapi ini jauh berbeda.

"Kau yakin tidak mau melakukannya sekali lagi?" gadis itu merengek manja.

"Aku yakin, pulanglah," suara Jongin dari dalam ruangan. Dingin dan datar seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu menghentakkan kaki kesal sambil mendengus. Kemudian ekspresi kesalnya itu berubah menjadi terkejut ketika melihat Sehun tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jadi karena dirimu Jongin mengabaikanku?" ia berkata sinis.

"A..aniya…" Sehun melangkah mundur.

"Kita lihat apa hebatnya anak ingusan ini…" gadis itu menatap Sehun dari atas hingga bawah, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun yang nampak kebingungan.

"Kenapa aku dikalahkan oleh bocah sepertimu? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin?"

"A..aku bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya menumpang di sini.. Jongin Hyung menampungku."

"Jongin? Menampungmu? Jangan bercanda!" Sang gadis tertawa sinis.

Lalu pintu dibelakang gadis itu terbuka. Jongin dengan kemeja berkancing terbuka dan celana jins yang tidak diresleting-kan muncul di baliknya dengan wajah datar,"Hentikan! Aku menyuruhmu pulang. Apa perlu aku menyeretmu?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah menahan marah. Ia ingin protes tapi Ia tahu itu justru akan membuat Jongin membencinya. Dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Meskipun dengan enggan, ia melangkah keluar dari apartemen Jongin.

"Mianhae, aku mengganggumu…," kata Sehun dengan ekspresi mirip seperti anjing yang sedang terpojok oleh para serigala.

"Baguslah kalau tahu," Jongin melirik jam, dan mendesah pelan setelahnya. Ia melihat wajah kucel Sehun dan rasa iba muncul dalam dirinya. Hanya dengan Sehun ia merasa seperti ini. Dengan gelandangan yang punya satu kaki saja ia tak peduli sama sekali.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Aku, kerja part time," jawab Sehun sambil menatap ujung sepatunya yang berwarna coklat karena sudah usang.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi melakukannya, ketika ku bilang untuk tinggal disini, itu berarti semua kebutuhanmu akan ku penuhi. Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa? Kau meremehkanku?" Jongin marah, tapi ia tidak tega untuk menaikan nada suaranya.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu…"

"Jika sampai kau kehilangan beasiswamu itu, aku akan lebih repot lagi, arra? Jadi belajar saja dan jangan pulang selarut ini!"

Jongin hendak melangkah tapi kemudian ia mundur lagi,"Buang sepatumu ke tempat sampah!"

"Hyung!" Sehun menarik ujung kemeja Jongin. Membuat namja itu tertarik mundur.

"Mwo?"

Sehun mengerjap ragu. Tapi entah apa yang membuat rasa penasarannya memuncak sangat tinggi. Itu memang sudah kebiasaanya untuk menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Jika tidak, ia akan memikirkannya semalaman hingga tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Kau suka namja? Atau Yeoja?" Sehun bertanya pelan. Nyaris mencicit di ujung kalimatnya. Dan itu membuat Jongin tetsenyum entah kenapa.

"Wae?"

"Aniya… bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja." Sehun jadi gugup.

Jongin diam sesaat menatap namja lebih muda yang berdiri di depanya ini. Tangannya hampir saja meraih pinggang itu lalu memeluknya dengan erat tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak bisa.

"Untukku, tidak penting itu namja atau yeoja, yang penting ada lubang untuk memasukan penisku kedalam tubuhnya."

Sehun mendadak sesak nafas di buatnya. Perkataan Jongin itu membuat tubuhnya terasa panas dan bergejolak. Ini tidak benar.

"Bagaimana denganku?" kalimat tanya itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sehun. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena tidak bisa mencegahnya. Tapi kemudian ia bersikap setenang mungkin. Mencoba untuk tidak terlihat gugup. Lagi pula sudah terlanjur terucap. Ia tak mungkin menelan kata-katanya sendiri.

Jongin tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal yang seperti itu. Separuh hatinya berdegup sangat kencang memicu adrenalinnya untuk menyentuh pipi mulis Sehun detik ini juga. Tapi separuh lagi memberontak. Menyuruh Jongin sadar diri bahwa ia akan merusak masa depan cerah Sehun jika ia bergerak sekarang. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Tidurlah, sudah malam," Jongin berlalu sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sehun.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Menyesal. Menyesal atas pertanyaanya. Andai saja ia tidak bertanya, mungkin tidak akan mengalami ini semua. Dia akan terus menerka-nerka dan itu jauh lebih baik daripada mengetahui kenyataan seperti ini.

Sehun tertawa masam. Dia sudah patah hati bahkan sebelum mulai mencintai.

.

.

.

Mood Jongin benar-benar buruk siang ini. Ia berkata untuk break lebih awal sambil menggerutu pada pemain barunya yang ia rasa benar-benar payah. Bahkan Sehun yang pemula saja akan jauh lebih baik daripada anak baru itu menurut Jongin. Ia benar- benar tidak habis fikir bagaimana Siwon bisa menerima orang sepayah itu.

Sebenarnya Jongin hanya ingin membeli kopi lalu kembali lagi ke studio. Tetapi ia teringat jika sekarang adalah jam pulang sekolah Sehun. Dan tanpa terencana, roda mobilnya berputar menuju sekolah Sehun. Bukan khawatir. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa Sehun benar-benar sudah berhenti melakukan kerja part time. Yang dilakukan Sehun itu benar-benar mencoreng harga dirinya.

Memorinya memutar kembali kejadian malam tadi. Merasa tak keruan karena pertanyaan ambigu dari Sehun. Ia tahu apa yang bocah itu maksud, tapi ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Bukan hanya di depan Sehun, tapi juga di dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia ingin percaya bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia melihat sosok Sehun. Berjalan keluar sekolah sambil tertawa dengan temanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Sehun tertawa begitu lepas. Sangat manis hingga membuat hatinya terasa seperti meleleh.

Jongin keluar dari mobilnya, dan tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga Sehun menyadari kehadiran Jongin. Sangat mencolok.

"Hyung,… ada apa?"

"Kajja!" ujar Jongin, dan Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa bertanya.

Jongin mengemudi dalam diam. Sebenarnya ia ingin menayakan banyak hal pada Sehun. Tapi semuanya hanya menggantung di ujung lidahnya. Melayang tanpa suara, hingga akhirnya memudar tak tersisa. Ia sangat bodoh untuk berbasa-basi.

Mobil Jongin meluncur bebas di atas aspal jalanan Seoul yang seakan terbakar sisa panas yang berlebihan siang tadi. Mata Jongin sesekali melirik Sehun yang sibuk mengamati jalanan yang belum pernah ia lewati. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati Sehun membuka mulut kagum atas apa yang ia lihat.

Ia lalu teringat sepatu yang ia beli tadi pagi. Meraihnya kemudian melemparnya dengan sedikit angkuh ke pangkuan Sehun. Membuat namja berkulit putih itu tersenyum lebar mendapati sebuah kotak sepatu bermerek di pangkuannya.

"Buang sepatumu yang sekarang…"

"Gomawo Hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa membuangnya, aku akan menyimpan sepatuku yang sekarang."

"Wae? Kau tidak suka sepatu yang kuberikan? Kau tidak mau memakainya?" Jongin merasa kesal.

"Aniya.. aku akan memakainya. Akan ku pakai setiap hari, hanya saja sepatuku yang lama tidak akan ku buang. Ini pemberian nenekku," pandangan Sehun menerawang kosong ke luar jendela. Setitik air mata terlihat menggenang di ujung matanya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena beberapa hari ini ia melupakan neneknya karena sibuk dengan Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan atmosfer mellow seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jika saja ia bisa memeluknya. Tapi kedua tangannya tengah memegang kemudi bukan?

.

.

.

Sudah hampir pagi ketika Sehun mendengar bunyi peringatan kode salah dari arah pintu masuk. Bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali. Dan itu mengusik Sehun meskipun ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bergegas ke Sekolah. Ia membuka matanya dengan enggan. Berjalan setengah sadar mengintip ke layar monitor. Dan ia mendapati Jongin tengah bersandar pada pintu sambil berulang kali memasukan kode akses sambil memaki karena selalu gagal.

Sehun membukakan pintu dengan segera. Dan melihat risih ke arah Jongin yang tampak berantakan. Tubuhnya lunglai, dan aroma alkohol menusuk penciumam Sehun ketika Jongin melangkah masuk sambil sempoyongan.

"Anyeong, Sehuniee…" Jongin tersenyum bodoh sambil tertatih merangkul Sehun.

"Kau mabuk Hyung?"

"Aku? Mabuk? Tidak… ssama ssssekali tidak…" Jongin berujar dengan susah payah.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. Ia menarik tubuh Jongin dengan susah payah ke kamarnya. Tapi kakinya terantuk kursi dan tubuhnya mengguling kelantai diikuti dengan Jongin yang terjatuh di atasnya.

Sehun hendak bangkit tapi Jongin justru menumpukan seluruh beratnya pada pemuda itu. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata Sehun . Membuat namja itu membeku. Aroma alkohol dari mulut Jongin menembus penciumannya. Memberikan efek memabukan yang terasa ia tahu bahawa sebenarnya ia mabuk karena tatapan mata Jongin.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Sehun terdiam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau bertanya bagaimana denganmu bukan?"

Jongin meraup bibir Sehun yang hendak terbuka. Membungkamnya dalam ciuman liar yang penuh gairah. Menyisakan suara decakan penuh desahan. Ia benar-benar tidak waras. Membuat Sehun kehabisan nafas, dan tanpa peduli terus saja menyerangnya.

"Hyungh….hentikan.."

"Wae? Kau takut? Aku memang menakutkan bukan? Kau harusnya berpikir jutaan kali sebelum berkata hal tidak jelas seperti kemarin."

Jongin menarik diri. Menatap puas atas kekacauan yang ia perbuat. Ia tidak pernah segila ini sebelumnya. Tapi Sehun mencegah Jongin bangkit. Rasa takutnya sirna, ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

"Aku tidak takut Hyung…"

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

My Puppy

.

.

.

"Aku tidak takut."

Dada Jongin berdegup sangat kencang. Ia ingin sekali mendekap sehun dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Ia ingin menyentuh tubuh itu, lalu menciumnya sampai puas. Bercinta dengannya sepanjang malam dengan penuh gairah. Dan menjadikan Sehun miliknya. Hanya dia seorang.

Tapi rasa enggan di dalam dadanya tak juga hilang. Sebuah perasaan takut. Takut membuat hidup Sehun yang sempurna berantakan. Sehun tak boleh ia sentuh, tak boleh ia lukai. Ia harus tumbuh dewasa dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Berkencan dan sesekali berbuat kenakalan. Lalu masuk ke universitas terkenal kemudian lulus dan bekerja di perusahaan besar. Bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang cantik dan juga baik. Lalu menikah kemudian punya anak. Harusnya hidup seperti itulah yang akan ia jalani. Dan entah bagaimana Jongin ingin menjaganya. Ia ingin Sehun menjalani hidup normal yang indah. Bukan hidup dalam lingkupnya yang benar-benar kotor dan salah.

Jongin sadar. Ia memang terlihat mabuk di luar, tapi otaknya masih waras. Toleransi alkoholnya bisa dibilang cukup bagus. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menyesali itu. semuanya akan lebih mudah jika ia kehilangan fikiranya. Ia bisa melakukan apapun pada Sehun, tanpa banyak perhitungan. Mungkin ia akan menyesal di keesokan harinya. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi bukan?

Jongin mencium pucuk kepala Sehun. Lalu berdiri sempoyongan. Ia berjalan lunglai ke kamarnya. Kemudian setelah pintu tertutup, kakinya lemas. Ia merosot. Terduduk di lantai sambil berandar pada pintu. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas. Mengusap setitik airmata di ujung matanya.

Jongin menangis. Dan itu justru membuatnya tertawa. Ia pernah mengalami hari yang benar-benar buruk, tapi tidak pernah sampai menjatuhkan air mata.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukainya?" Suho bertanya sambil menyajika minuman pesanan Jongin.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Wahhh, daebak! Aku harus bertemu bocah itu secepatnya."

"Tidak, Hyung,.. kau tahu kan.. dia.."

"Arra,.. lalu bagaimana dengan bocah itu? Dia menyukaimu?"

"Mungkin hanya sedikit terpesona, dia masih sangat polos untuk menyukai laki-laki."

Jongin menyruput latte-nya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Mata Jongin menerawang jauh ke keraimain yang terasa hampa di depannya.

"Jujur saja pada perasaan mu itu, berapa kali kau pernah jatuh cinta dalam hidupmu? Sangat jarang kan?"

Perkataan Suho melayang-layang ditelinga Jongin. Kepalanya jadi terasa benar-benar berat . Bahkan tadi seharian Sehun tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa tertekan. Ia merasa bersalah. Tapi bagian lain dari dirinya berkata itu tidak apa –apa. Tidak apa-apa untuk memberi jarak pada Sehun. Ia bahkan berfikir untuk membuat hubungan mereka tidak baik.

"Bagaimana kalau kau cari one night stand saja dan mencoba melupakan bocah itu?"

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin bercinta dengan siapapun lagi. Itu membuatku merasa kotor." Jongin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan ekspresi yang menurut Suho terlihat menjijikan. Baru kali ini ia melihat Jongin terlalu melankolis. Dan ia berharap ia tak akan melihat Jongin yang seperti ini lagi.

Suho menggeleng heran. Ia tahu Jongin itu sedikit tidak waras, tapi kali ini sudah di ambang batas. Dia sudah benar-benar gila.

Di sudut ruangan nampak seorang yeoja yang sudah melirik Jongin dari tadi. Jongin tahu itu, dan hanya butuh seringaian kecil untuk membuat sang gadis mendekat ke arahnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin bercinta dengan siapapun, kecuali Sehun tentu saja.

Lalu seseorang berpakain formal dengan rambut klimis mendekat hati-hati ke arah Jongin. Matanya menerawang penuh arti ke arah Jongin.

"Jongin-ssi?" tanya laki-laki itu sedikit keras karena suara bising di sekitar mereka.

"Nuguseo?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Lee Sooman, " jawab Lee Sooman sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Jongin membalas jabatan tangan Sooman dengan sedikit canggung dan dipenuhi rasa curiga. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berminat dengan laki-laki separuh baya. Ia suka yang muda, dan tampan seperti Sehun.

"Mau kah kau bergabung denganku, jadilah sutradara di tim film ku," tawarnya sambil mengeluarkan secarik kartu bertuliskan namanya beserta sebuah nama perusahan pembuat film yang lumayan terkenal.

"Aku tahu kau mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat bagus, ikutlah denganku. Jangan sia-siakan bakatmu dengan bekerja di bidang AV. Hubungi aku jika kau berminat." Lee Sooman tersenyum meyakinkan Jongin kemudian beranjak keluar dari klub.

Jongin mencoba mencerna apa yang sekarang tengah terjadi. Ia memandang kertas di tangannya seperti menatap berlian paling mahal di dunia. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat besar.

Membuat film normal yang memiliki pesan moral adalah cita-citanya dulu. Dulu sekali sebelum Jongin harus berhenti kuliah karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan. Dan sekarang kesempatan itu datang dengan sangat mudahnya. Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sebuah perasaan penuh gairah yang dulu sempat ia rasakan kini kembali muncul. Matanya sedikit berair, dan tangannya bergetar memegang sebuah kertas persegi berwarna merah muda.

"Seolma! Aku pasti sedang bermimpi."

.

.

.

Wajah Sehun nampak sangat terkejut ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Pasalnya sudah seharian ini ia tidak keluar dari kamar karena menghindari Jongin, tapi ketika ia merasa cukup aman untuk keluar justru Jongin berada tepat di depan pintu kamarnya hendak mengetuk pintu.

"Ehm, K,. Kau mau kemana?" Suara Jongin terbata.

"Erg... aku lapar." Sehun mencicit.

"Oh, makanlah kalau begitu. Jangan sampai kau sakit."

Jongin seperti hendak berkata lagi, tapi kemudian melangkah dengan canggung ke kamarnya. Membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang karena rasa gugup yang ia tahan dari tadi. Sesuatu beban yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya menindih dadanya. Membuatnya terasa sesak dan ingin marah. Apa Jongin tidak tahu jika Sehun dari tadi tidak keluar dari kamar sama sekali? Meskipun sebenarnya lebih baik jika Jongin tidak tahu, tapi Sehun ingin Jongin tahu. Ingin Jongin khawatir dengan dirinya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi menurut Sehun. Karena ia hanyalah anak anjing yang terlantar. Anak anjing kampung yang sama sekali tidak berharga.

"Hyung!"

"Nde?" Jongin berbalik di kejauhan. Memperhatikan Sehun yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Joahae..." Sehun bekata dengan suara bergetar.

"Mwoya?"

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu."

Sehun berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Jongin. Ia meraih kerah kemeja Jongin kemudian menarik pemuda itu kedalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Hanya sedetik, kemudian menjauh untuk melihat tanggapan Jongin atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Sehun memutuskan untuk melumat bibir Jongin lagi ketika mendapati namja itu seperti kehilangan rohnya untuk sesaat.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun yang terasa sangat ringan. Ia baru saja mendapatkan akal sehatnya kembali ke dalam kepalanya. Matanya seperti berkunang-kunang, dan perutnya sedikit mual. Kemudia tatapan matanya teralih pada Sehun yng menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tega membuat Sehun ketakutan seperti itu. Tangannya menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya.

Harusnya bukan seperti ini.

Sehun mendengar Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Seperti membuang beban di dalam dadanya.

"Aku akan sangat berdosa."

"Mwo?" Sehun tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Jongin.

"Aniya," Jongin sekalil lagi menghela nafas panjang.

"Nado, Joahae,..."

"Jinjja?"

Jongin menyudahi pelukannya lalu meraih dagu Sehun, membawa Sehun dalam ciuman lembut. Yang paling lembut yang pernah Jongin lakukan. Dan ia dapat merasakan bibir Sehun yang bergetar. Dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdegub sangat kencang. Dan ia juga dapat merasakan berat tubuh Sehun yang mendadak kehilangan tenaganya.

"Hya! Bagaimana bisa kau lemas hanya dengan ciuman saja?" Jongin menggoda

"Hyung,..."

Wajah Sehun memerah. Sangat memerah. Hingga terasa seperti terbakar.

"Hyung,... maukah kau..bercinta dengan ku?" suara Sehun mencicit.

Jongin menatap kosong ke arah Sehun. Lagi-lagi pikiranya melayang.

"Shireo," Jongin tersenyum pahit.

"Aku akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama." Kata Jongin lagi.

"Apa kau pergi karena aku?"

"Aniya, akau akan membuat film di luar negri untuk waktu yang cukup lama, mungkin sangat lama."

"Adult Film?"

"Aniya.. Film yang benar-benar film. Film yang akan tayang di layar lebar, bukan hanya di layar komputer."

Sehun terdiam. Ia memandang mata Jongin sayu. Berharap ia sedang di bohongi.

"Nanti,ketika aku kembali ke korea, dan kau masih menyukaiku sama seperti saat ini,.. aku berjanji."

"Aku akan bercinta denganmu selama yang kau inginkan."

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian ia memeluk Sehun yang tubunya terisak. Dia hanya akan memeluk. Tidak lagi mencium. Karena ia bisa saja lepas kendali di saat-saat terakhir.

"Saranghaeyeo,.. Anjing kecil-ku."

.

.

.

TIGA TAHUN KEMUDIAN

.

.

.

Sehun menatap credit title hingga tulisan yang paling bawah. Ia masih duduk di kursi penonton meskipun hanya tinggal dirinya yang berada di dalam bioskop.

Sudah seminggu film yang ia tonton ini rilis di bioskop. Dan ia sudah menontonya sebanyak tujuh kali. Lalau besok akan menjadi kali ke delapan ia menontonya. Ia akan menontonya hingga film itu sudah tidak lagi di putar di bioskop . Ia bahkan hampir bisa menghafal seluruh dialog tokoh utamanya.

Sehun bukanlah maniak film. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada dunia film. Ia menonton hanya untuk melihat nama sutradara di akhir cerita. Dan setiap kali ia melihat nama itu di layar, jantungnya berdebar sangat hebat.

Kim Jongin.

Yang bahkan sampai sekarang tidak memberinya kabar apapun.

Apa ia sudah lupa dengan Sehun? Setidaknya ia harus mengunjungi apartementnya yang ia titipkan pada seorang anak kelas tiga SMA yang sedang butuh uang? Bagaimana jika ia menjualnya ? apa Jongin tidak takut. Lagi-lagi dada Sehun sesak.

"Film-nya sudah selesai dari tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Sehun melihat ke arah datangnya suara. Ia tahu betul itu milik siapa.

"Hyung?"

"Ayo pulang, aku sangat lelah."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Maaf lama update. Sebenarnya ini sudah selesai dari minggu-minggu lalu. Cuman karena saya dapet kerjaan baru, dan laptop ada di kampung. Jadi gak ke urus.

Baru sempet ngambil laptop

Dan untuk adegan hot nya gak saya post.

Hehhee... mianhae. Malu sendiri bacanya. Masih kurang PD

See you at the next story. Tetep Kaihun.


End file.
